Ultimate Miner's Pack
The Ultimate Miner's Pack is an Item Pack for Creativerse purchasable in the ingame Store for Coins that can be bought with real money via Steam Wallet. Coin Packs can also be purchased via Store, to be found in the "Coins" TAB. The item pack was extended with more Gunpowder in 2018. The price of the Item Pack can differ depending on sales times, and the price of Coins can be very different depending on the country you live in. This item kit contains: * 50 Super Extractors * 60 Super TNTs * 30 Super Excavators * 200x Gunpowder Alternatively, these items can all be obtained for free ingame with materials that can be mined, harvested, crafted and looted (from Creatures), and by using crafting recipes that can be unlocked for free. Crafting Super Extractors requires a rare Recipe that is randomly (often) obtainable from the Thing, a Creature that spawns on Corrupted Blocks, so most often on the Corruption layer deep underground. However, Super Extractors can also be obtained for free from daily Login Chests every 4 hours. Super Excavators can randomly be obtained for free from Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will spawn after successfully completed Trog Trap Events, as well as randomly from Holiday Loot Bags that are sometimes dropped by Trog Trap Event Creatures like Troggington's Minions. Super Excavators can also randomly be obtained for free from Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests (tier 1), Infused Ghost Treasure reward chests (tier 2) and Unleashed Ghost Treasure reward chests (tier 3) that will spawn after successfully completed Idol Events. Ghost Loot Bags dropped by Idol Event Creatures and Ghost Creatures during the Halloween event for ca. one month from October to November can also randomly contain Super Excavators.Players can also occasionally obtain this crafting recipe when they tame and feed Things to then harvest from them. Gunpowder can be made from Coal in a Processor without requiring any crafting recipes, or can alternatively be obtained from Hot Feet, either as a loot or pet-harvest. Please note that this item pack only provides you with (already crafted) items, but not with any of the according crafting recipes. So after buying this bundle, you will not become able to craft any of these items if you haven't already unlocked or obtained their crafting recipes. After your purchase you will find an icon symbolizing this item pack in your inventory/bag that you can "claim" once on one specific game-world of your choice. When claiming Item Packs, you will then find the purchased items in your inventory or in any free quickslot. Often these items will be packed in a storage container that looks like a staple of crates and only takes up 1 slot of your inventory or quickbar. You can place this storage container into the game-world and access it like any other storage object by right-click or typing "f" (as the default key) while looking at it. The price is for one item pack only, so you cannot claim the same pack a second time, neither on the same game-world nor on another. Category:Store Category:Item Packs